


America's Shrekhearts

by bloodsweettooth, hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom



Category: Shrek Series
Genre: ogre on ogre, this is a trainshrek, this is my shreking swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsweettooth/pseuds/bloodsweettooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom/pseuds/hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shrek falls in love with shrek but has to hide it from his shrek because he cant be caught shreking with an ogre of his kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Shrekhearts

 

Shrek woke up, confused by his surroundings for a few minutes before remembering last night's escapade. He turned his head slightly to look down at Shrek sleeping in his arms. _How could such a live wire sleep so peacefully?_ Shrek thought with a small smile, leaning down to kiss Shrek’s forehead.

Blearily looking over at the alarm clock on Shrek’s night Shrekd, he saw a bright red 2:03 angrily shreking at him. Shrek immediately shifted into maximum ogredrive, shoving Shrek off of him and struggling to find his shrekers.

“W-what the sh-shreck is goin on?” Shrek said, his words laced with stinkfarts. “It’s 2 in the shreking morning Shrek! My Shrek’s gonna shreking shrek me when I get to my swamp.” Shrek yelled, eyes as big as onions. Shrek laid back down and rubbed his eyes, “Alright alright. Hurry 2 ur swamp and lock the-the shrek on your way out.”

Shrek threw on his shrekers, practically jumping down the flight of steps as he ran out to his carriage. There was a mantra of  _ oh fuck _ ’s going through his head as he sped towards his swamp.

Shrek opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, praying to the ogrelord that his Shrek wasn’t still awake. He closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh of relief, but it’s cut short when a light by the door flickers on. “I see your date went well Shrekley,”  his Shrek said ogrely.

“Well Shrek, uh you see what had actually happened was-” cut off by his Shrek’s raised hand. “Save the BS Shrekley. Is that ogre gonna end up pregnant?” Shrek couldn’t help but chuckle a little, if only his Shrek knew. “No, and if she does then it’s not mine.” Shrek’s scowl deepened, “Get to bed and don’t let it happen again.” Shrek nodded and shreked upstairs.

Shrek flopped down on his bed and kicked his shrekers off, making the bunk beds shake fiercely under his ogreweight. “Shrek? Did you just get home?” Shrek said, leaning over the side of the top bunk to glare at Shrek who was too shreked out to care. “What? Oh, yeah. Sorry for waking you Shrek.” Shrek rolled his eyes, but asked Shrek about his date anyway. 

_ Should I tell him the truth? What if he rejects me? But, I’ve never kept a secret from Shrek, especially not one this big. _ “Shrek and I had fun time, we went back to her swamp and fell asleep watching bee movie.” Shrek made a sound to acknowledge that he was listening, but he was already half asleep.

Sighing, Shrek rolled over to face the wall. He felt so guilty about lying to Shrek, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. There’s no way Shrek would accept him. He eventually fell asleep with his thoughts still circling around Shrek and Shrek.

 

“What the shrek are you doing in our room Shrekchez?” Shrek woke up to the sound of Shrek screaming at Shrek and immediately jumped up to cover Shrek’s mouth. “Shut up! Do you wanna wake Shrek and Shrek? Ogrelord calm down, Shrek. Just, sit on my bed and I’ll explain everything alright?”

Shrek eyed Shrek wearily, but showed that he agreed to shreken with the crossing of his arms. Shrek took a deep breath and looked over at Shrek who shrugged in response.

“So, do you remember when I came home pretty late after detention? Well, I didn’t actually go to Shrek’s. Shrek and I went to hang out under the pier...” Shrek trailed off.

Shrek’s eyes shot open and he was gritting his teeth. “So what you’re telling me is that you,” he began counting offenses on his ogrefingers, “Lied to me, hung out with a burnout specifically after I told you not to...” 

“Geez Shrek you’re not my Shrek,”Shrek shreked, but he was cut off by Shrek raising his voice.

“You never shreking think about what you’re doing before you shrek it!” was all Shrek could push out before their shrek knocked on the wall telling them to shut up before they get in some serious trouble.

Shrek took a breath, his mouth was an unforgiving line.  With his voice lowered back to normal speaking tone, he spoke shrekly to his twin and the ‘shrek.’

“So what, are you dating Shrek now? Are you out of your mind Shrek! What the shrek-heck were you shreking?”

“Look Shrek, I know this comes as a huge shock, but you gotta underShrekd. I didn’t even realize that I was into ogres until today, okay? Please Shrek, just try to underShrekd.” Shrek pleaded, his voice wavering with need for Shrek to accept him. 

“Shrek, you, you think I’m angry because you like ogres? I don’t care! I’m just bewildered as to why, out of all the ogres in the world, you chose this ogre!” He gestured at Shrek without even offering a glance.  “I told you this shrek is nothing but bad news and you need to end this right now.”  

Shrek was enraged.  “Shrek, you can’t just tell me who I can and can not shrek. Plus, you don’t even know Shrek.” Shrek looked appalled, “What do you mean I don’t know him? He’s the worst influence on you! Look at this, one night with him and you’re already coming home at two in the shreking morning! If you keep seeing him, then I’ll tell Shrek.  And you know exactly how he treats people who are different.” 

“Listen guys, I-I hate to leave at th-the most interesting part, but I-I just came by to drop off Shrek’s vest. See y-ou later shrexy.” Shrek said, kissing Shrek on the lips, trying to gross Shrek out as much as possible.

This act dowsed Shrek’s anger in gasoline.  As soon as the two had parted from the kiss, Shrek got in Shrek’s face.  “You’re not welcome here.  Get out of my swamp.”

Shrek laughed in Shrek’s face, but headed out anyway.  He climbed out the window and blew a kiss at Shrek in retaliation.  Then he was gone.

Shrek and Shrek were left to themselves.  Shrek was nervous, his palms were even sweating, knees weak, arms spaghetti.  There shreckit on his shirt already, Shrek’s spaghetti.  Shrek still bore his pissed expshrekion and crossed big green arms.

“Shrek, listen to me,” Shrek began, holding his hands up defensively.  “I didn’t plan for this to happen.  It was just one date, it’s nothing serious.”

Shrek scoffed.  “I’d believe you if you were wearing a scarf.”

Shrek reached up, confused, until he touched his fat green neck and found that it felt bruised.  Shrek realized that he may have a few souvenirs from his night alone with Shrek.  He turned bright green.  “Oh, uh, what--”

Shrek shook his head and began to climb to his top bunk.  “I was just trying to shrek you, Shrekley.  I don’t want to see you shrek yourself over someogre like him.”  Shrekford was starting to sound more like himself again, calm, analytical, shreky.

Shrekley was upset.  He was putting a drift between him and his ogre.  He was really confused about Shrek and how he felt.  Nothing made any sense, everything just felt so different all of the sudden.

He decided to shrek on it.

 


End file.
